


Somersault Kisses

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, idk fluffy shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 17:24:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1573763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barbara tries to get Joel and Ray to do something cute on an RT Life and it fails miserably. Sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somersault Kisses

inspired by [this](http://alligotwasthiscrappyhat.tumblr.com/post/84169250844/winlark-taehs-knowyourmeme-somersault) post

 

"What the  _fuck_ , Barbara?”

"Oh come on, It’ll take off in the U.S. soon, we don’t want to be left out, right?" Barbara beamed at her brilliant idea. She had been watching Lindsay scroll through tumblr when the fucking post popped up and she immediatly decided Joel and Ray would be the perfect candidates.

"Joel, back me up here man. There is no  _way_  that’s going to work.”

Joel shrugged, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Oh shit, he was in. Ray threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"Well fucking YOLO then."

——-

Ray really needed to stop agreeing to these things. He stood awkwardly with his ass up in the air, hands reaching between his legs. Joel was standing with his legs against Ray’s back, grasping his hands and grinning like an idiot. Barbara was laughing so hard that Brandon had had to man the camera instead, and he was just barely managing to hold it together.

"Ok, ok." Barbara gasped. "I think one of you should count to three, then Joel should pull you up" Brandon snorted as he hit play.

"One, two," Joel started, and Ray mentally prepared himself for the inevitable failure to come. "Three." Joel said, and pulled up on Ray’s arms. Ray quickly tried to swing his legs up, but felt them make contact with Joel’s shoulders. His default shit-I-fucked-up laugh kicked in as he slid back down to the floor, shoulders connecting painfully with the ground. Joel bent over as Ray pulled him down, face turning red with laughter.

"Fuck." Ray smiled at him, feeling happy despite the failure.

"That was hilarious!" Barbara wheezed. "Try again though, we’ve got to show the fans a kiss." Ray sighed as he got back into position, Joel trying to stop giggling long enough to pull him up again. This time Joel didn’t count, and he took Ray by surprise. He automatically pulled back, trying to get his feet back on the ground. Joel yelped as they both flipped onto the floor and caught himself before Ray got crushed. They both giggled at each other, ignoring the new bruises they felt forming. Joel Rolled off Ray and they both turned to see Brandon and Barbara doubled over, Brandon still trying to keep the camera on them in vain.

Joel pulled Ray up, and they tried again, this time Ray made it up but his momentum knocked Joel flat on his back, with Ray kneeling painfully on his stomach, quickly scrambling off.

——-

Five attempts and absolutely no successes later, Joel and Ray where in the break room recovering. Ray had a pack of ice balanced on each shoulder and was rubbing Joel’s back tenderly. Joel groaned and buried his face in his arms as Barbara burst in with the camera.

"You losers ready to keep going?" she shouted, focusing the camera on them.

"NO." Ray glared, continuing Joel’s massage. Barbara’s grin didn’t falter.

"Alright, at least show us some fanservice then. I’m talking lip contact, man on man."

Ray rolled his eyes but Joel sat back up, swiveling in his chair to face Ray. He gently captered Ray’s lips in a sweet kiss, hands coming up to cup his face. Ray heard himself whimper as Joel drew back, automatically following his lips. He reached forward, wrapping his arms around Joel’s neck and drawing him back in. This time there was tongue and Joel’s hands started to skim the edge of Ray’s shirt and _wow_. Ray blushed as they drew apart at Barbara’s wolf whistle, but immediatly recovered enough to flip off the camera.

"You are  _so_  not putting that in the video.”

"Oh yes I am!" Barbara cackled, shutting off the camera and taking off down the hallway at a run. "Hey guys! Joel and Ray just made out!" they heard her yell as she ran. Ray started after her but Joel grabbed him by the arm and pulled him down, resting his forehead on Ray’s.He smiled into another kiss. As his hands went up to Joel’s hair they started apart at another yell.

"Fuck, Barbara was serious!" Michael stood in the doorway, amused surprise on his face. Ray flipped him off too, turning back to Joel’s lips which where  _way_  more important at the moment.


End file.
